I've been Falling for You
by Flowery Hwang
Summary: Pertemuannya dengan Park Jimin diikuti dengan gejala-gejala aneh dalam tubuhnya. Apakah ini sebuah pertanda? YoonMin ff


**I** **'** **ve been Falling for You**

 **BTS Fiction**

 **By** **Kim LeeNa**

Warn : BroCom!Jihoon

Yoongi bertemu dengannya 4 tahun lalu. Ketika ia mengantarkan adiknya, Jihoon yang baru saja masuk SMA ke sekolah barunya. Itu masih sangat pagi omong-omong, bahkan biasanya Yoongi tidak akan bangun jika matahari belum menyinari kamarnya. Dan itu sekitar tengah hari, sedangkan sekarang waktu di arlojinya menunjukkan pukul 05.40 KST.

Anak _freshyear_ dengan seluruh acara pengenalan sekolahnya memang membuat seluruh keluarga pusing, bahkan Yoongi yang harusnya masih bergelung di kasurnya dengan selimut hangat, harus rela mengantar Jihoon dengan _sweater_ dilapis jaket tebal karena udaranya memang sangat dingin.

Itu masih lebih baik daripada Eommanya yang harus membuatkan bekal dengan sayur 7 warna. Dikira ini ritual mandi pengusiran arwah apa? Eh, itu sih kembang tujuh rupa. Sudah tahu Jihoon tidak suka sayur, sepertinya adik mungilnya akan tersiksa menjalani 3 hari bagai neraka ini.

Dan, Yoongi tidak mengantar Jihoon sampai gerbang sekolahnya omong-omong. Alasannya, tentu saja peraturan lagi. Minimal naik kendaraan sampai 30 meter sebelum gerbang sekolah, kalau tidak, jangan harap kau bisa bebas dari hukuman senior kejam.

Tapi, karena Yoongi khawatir, dia mengikuti Jihoon turun dari motornya sampai ke depan gerbang.

"Hyung, jangan mengikutiku!" Jihoon merengut menghadapnya.

"Siapa bilang aku mengikutimu? Aku kan mau lihat sekolahku juga, maksudku mantan sekolahku."

"Terserahlah, jangan dekat-dekat denganku pokoknya, aku tidak mau mendengarkan ceramah panjang karena _hyung_ tidak kerenku mengikutiku seperti anak anjing." Jihoon berbalik lalu berjalan cepat menuju gerbang sekolah yang sudah di depan mata.

'Heh, apa dia mewarisi lidah tajam kakek juga? Biasanya dia manis...' Yoongi menggerutu dalam hati, bisa-bisanya acara pembulian berkedok pengenalan sekolah membuat adiknya yang paling manis jadi adik yang paling menyebalkan.

" _Annyeong_ , Yoongi _hyung_."

Yoongi melihat ke arah sumber suara, terlihat lelaki jelmaan hamster yang tersenyum padanya. Oh, si tetangga baru di komplek rumah, ternyata dia satu sekolah dengan adiknya.

"Hmm, _annyeong_." Lelaki itu berlari cepat ke arah gerbang setelah Yoongi menjawab sapaannya karena gerbang akan segera ditutup untuk anak _freshyear_.

Yoongi terus mengawasi langkah Jihoon sampai adiknya sudah melewati gerbang sekolah, dia sudah akan kembali menaiki motornya, sebelum ia melihat Jihoon yang terjatuh tepat di depan sunbaenya.

Yoongi kira ia akan melihat Jihoon yang dimaki di depan matanya. Tetapi yang ia lihat terbalik dengan ekspektasinya. Senior Jihoon itu, yang pastinya anggota intra sekolah, membantu Jihoon berdiri membersihkan celana Jihoon di bagian lututnya yang terkena tanah, lalu menyimpulkan tali sepatu Jihoon yang menyebabkannya terjatuh.

Jihoon membungkuk ke arah _sunbae_ nya itu. Senior baik hati itu hanya tersenyum kecil, mengusak rambut adik Yoongi pelan sambil mengucapkan beberapa patah kata, sebelum Jihoon berlari ke arah lapangan sekolah.

Yoongi mematai senior baik hati itu, dia terlihat tidak lebih tinggi darinya, mungkin hanya berbeda sedikit. Dengan tubuh berisi, pipi chubby dan jari mungil, membuatnya terpesona, tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan pada ciptaan Tuhan yang berjarak lima meter darinya.

Sebelum senior baik hati itu menyadari ada yang tengah menatapnya, lalu menatap Yoongi balik tepat di matanya.

Tubuh Yoongi terasa membeku padahal dia sudah memakai berlapis-lapis pakaian. Ditatap dengan mata sipit cantik itu saja, membuat jiwanya seakan tertembus panah-panah tak kasat mata.

Yoongi bersumpah bisa melihat kilatan merah di mata cantik senior adiknya yang baik hati itu, sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya, dan berjalan cepat masuk ke gedung sekolah.

Yoongi jatuh bersandar ke tembok pembatas sekolah, merasakan sesak di dadanya, dan pusing yang tiba-tiba menyerang kepalanya. Membuat pandangannya memburam.

Yoongi mencoba mengatur nafasnya satu persatu.

"Sialan, aku benar-benar menyukainya ternyata." Yoongi mendengus lemah.

Ya, kita tahu bahwa sekarang Yoongi telah jatuh cinta pada senior adiknya di hari pertama mereka bertemu.

IFY

Min Yoongi, empat tahun yang lalu masih mahasiswa semester satu, di fakultas musik salah satu universitas ternama yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya.

Jadi dia masih tinggal dengan Papa Lee, Kim Eomma, dan adik manisnya Lee Jihoon yang juga sedang menjalani semester awalnya di Sekolah Menengah Atas.

Sebenarnya secara teknis Yoongi memiliki satu adik lagi yaitu Jung Hoseok. Dia adalah anak tiri dari Min Appa, yang menikahi seorang janda. Tapi karena mereka tidak sedarah sama sekali, ya sudah Yoongi anggap dia teman saja.

Sebenarnya Yoongi adalah lelaki dingin yang cuek terhadap sekitarnya. Dia tidak bisa benar-benar dekat terhadap seseorang yang bahkan sudah bertahun-tahun dia kenal. Sebenarnya itu tergantung bagaimana tipe orang itu juga sih, kalau mereka cocok dengan Yoongi, mereka bisa saja dekat. Tapi jika tidak cocok, ya asal tahu nama juga tidak masalah.

Karena itu kehidupan percintaannya sangat datar dan membosankan. Yoongi sebenarnya sering menerima pernyataan cinta dari perempuan, atau bahkan laki-laki yang mengenalnya. Dan ia mengencani beberapa diantaranya. Tapi, tidak ada yang benar-benar ia sukai. Karena dia mengetahui dirinya dengan baik, ia sudah tahu, ia hanya ditakdirkan untuk satu orang.

Yaitu senior cantik baik hati di sekolah Jihoon, yang kemudian ia ketahui bernama Park Jimin.

IFY

Di usianya yang ke delapan, berarti Jihoon berusia 5 tahun, Kim Eomma bercerita kepada Yoongi pertemuan pertamanya dengan ayah Yoongi, Min Appa, dan bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka sampai akhirnya berpisah dan mengikuti jalan masing-masing.

Min Appa dan Kim Eomma memang berpisah disaat umur pernikahan mereka masih sangat muda dan Yoongi yang bahkan belum mencapai angka satu di umurnya. Alasan klasik, tidak cocok, karena sedari awal mereka tidak saling mencintai. Mereka berdua dijodohkan.

Meskipun saat itu Yoongi kecil tidak terlalu mengerti, tapi ia terus mendengarkan apa yang diceritakan oleh Eommanya.

"Ketika umurmu sekitar satu tahun lebih, hampir dua tahun, sih. Eomma bertemu dengan Papamu. Nah, kau tahu apa yang aneh?"

Yoongi menggeleng kecil. Eommanya tersenyum lalu mengusap rambut hitam Yoongi kecil pelan.

"Jika orang biasa mungkin akan berbinar-binar matanya, merona pipinya, dan terus ingin didekat orang yang disukainya, ketika mereka menemukan seseorang itu.

Sedangkan Eomma berbeda, Eomma merasakan mual hebat, dan pusing berlebihan saat bertemu dengan papamu pertama kali. Lalu, ketika papamu menolong Eomma, dengan memapahku, Eomma merasakan pusing di kepala Eomma bertambah parah karena bau parfum yang dipakai Papamu, lalu aku..."

Eommanya menatap Yoongi yang sedang mendengarkan cerita dengan baik, matanya bahkan berbinar karena ingin tahu.

Eommanya memberikan kecupan ringan di hidung Yoongi, karena gemas.

"Lalu, Eomma pingsan."

"Waeyo?"

Itu adalah pertanyaan pertama Yoongi sekaligus kata pertamanya setelah sekian lama Eommanya bercerita.

"Waktu itu Eomma belum tahu, tapi akhirnya aku mengetahuinya. Nenekmu yang di Ilsan mengatakannya pada Eomma, itu adalah 'keanehan' turunan keluarga kami. Entah itu kutukan, atau anugerah karena kami hanya merasakannya pada orang yang ditakdirkan untuk kami sampai akhir.

Eomma bahkan merasakannya selama sekitar 6 bulan masa pendekatan kami, dan persiapan pernikahan kami. Sampai akhirnya kami menikah, dan sakit yang Eomma rasakan pergi.

Cara untuk menghilangkan 'keanehan' itu, adalah saling mencintai dengan tulus. Eommamu yang bodoh ini memang baru yakin pada Papamu setelah kita menikah. Coba saja Eomma yakin dan mencintai Papamu tulus dari awal, pasti Eomma akan merasakan semua kesakitan itu sebentar saja."

Yoongi bergerak memeluk leher Eommanya. Karena dia memang anak yang tidak banyak bicara, dia lebih sering menunjukkan perasaannya dengan tindakan. Seperti waktu itu, Yoongi sedang memberikan dukungan dengan memeluk Eommanya.

"Kau tahu apa tujuan Eomma menceritakan ini kepadamu, Yoongi-ya?"

Yoongi menggeleng di leher Eommanya, menarik badannya agar ia bisa melihat wajah Eommanya.

"Eomma takut ini juga terjadi padamu, dan adikmu. Bagaimanapun kalian masih anak-anak Eomma. Kalian bisa kapanpun bertemu dengan jodoh kalian. Jadi Eomma menceritakannya sekarang, sebagai antisipasi."

Yoongi hanya menatap lurus Eommanya. Tapi, Eommanya tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. "Jangan berpikir terlalu keras untuk sekarang, sayang. Kau akan mengerti seiring kau tumbuh."

Eommanya lalu memeluknya sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. "Yoongi anak Eomma yang tampan dan pintar, jadi kakak yang baik, ya.. untuk Jihoon- _ie_. Ketika besar nanti ia mengalami kesulitan, kau harus membantunya."

Yoongi mengangguk di pelukan Eommanya. "Yoongi sayang Jihoon- _ie_." Eommanya tersenyum. "Tentu, kau kakaknya yang baik."

"Jihoon- _ie_ sangat manis ketika tersenyum, aku suka."

Kali ini Eommanya tertawa, "Kau juga sama, sayang."

"Lepaskan aku Eomma, aku mau main sama Jihoon- _ie_." Setelah berhasil melepaskan diri dari pelukan Eommanya, Yoongi berlari ke arah ruang bermain Jihoon, ingin menemani adiknya yang saat itu berumur lima tahun bermain.

IFY

Setelah sepuluh tahun Yoongi meyakini kalau dirinya tidak mewarisi 'kutukan aneh turunan' dari Eommanya, hari ini Yoongi merasa tertampar oleh kenyataan.

Kepalanya pusing dan dadanya sesak bahkan ketika jaraknya dengan senior cantik itu terpisah jauh, apakah efek tatapan manusia bisa seperti ini?

Jihoon pulang sekolah pada malam harinya, dan bagusnya moodnya sepertinya sedang baik. Artinya, adiknya itu akan kembali menjadi Jihoon- _ie_ yang manis. Yoongi mengetuk pintu kamar adiknya satu kali sebelum Jihoon mengizinkannya masuk.

"Hei, Jihoon- _ie_."

"Hmm, _waeyo_ _hyung_?" Jihoon terlihat sedang sibuk menggambar sesuatu di kertas berwarna oranye, oh, sepertinya itu lambang sekolahnya. Pasti aturan lagi, dasar aturan gila.

"Tadi pagi _hyung_ melihatmu terjatuh."

"Aku baik-baik saja, kok. Jangan mengkhawatirkanku."

"Siapa yang mengkhawatirkanmu bocah? Aku ingin bertanya nama _sunbae_ yang menolongmu itu."

Jihoon menatapnya sebentar, lalu kembali fokus pada yang dikerjakannya. "Park Jimin."

"Hah?"

"Namanya Park Jimin, _sunbae_ yang menolongku itu."

Ah, jadi namanya Park Jimin. Ya ampun, kok manis sekali. Yoongi memekik dalam hati seperti gadis.

Eh, sebentar Yoongi merasakan keanehan disini. Oh, apa tadi ia mendengar Jihoon berbicara dengan nada yang dingin? Masa iya moodnya kembali buruk karena Yoongi menanyakan nama senior yang sudah menolongnya?

"Jihoon- _ie_ , kau merasa kesal pada Park Jimin?"

"Tidak."

"Kau merasa kesal padaku?"

"Iy..tidak." Jihoon menjawab dengan wajah datar yang membuat Yoongi gemas.

"Ah, kau iya. Kau kesal padaku? Jangan bilang kau cemburu karena aku menanyakan Park Jimin?" Yoongi berkata dengan senyuman menggoda di bibirnya.

Jihoon mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yoongi. "Tidak, aku tidak. Harusnya aku senang, kan, _hyung_ repot-repot menanyakan seseorang padaku."

"Heem, tapi itu artinya kau tidak senang, Jihoon- _ie_ sayang." Yoongi menggenggam tangan Jihoon, sebelum menarik adiknya pada sebuah pelukan.

"Jika aku menemukan seseorang, bukan berarti aku akan melupakanmu. Kau tetap adikku yang paling manis, aku tetap menyayangimu." Yoongi merasakan Jihoon menenggelamkan kepala di dadanya.

"Itu artinya, kau sudah menemukannya, kan? Park Jimin itu orang yang ditakdirkan untukmu?" Jihoon bertanya, sedikit bergetar dengan suara teredam.

"Itu benar. Hei Jihoon _-_ _ie_... kau menangis?"

"Aku tidak." Suara pecah Jihoon justru berlawanan dengan perkataannya.

Yoongi berusaha menahan tawanya. "Ya, kau tidak menangis. Aku tahu."

Yoongi merasakan bajunya basah, dengan Jihoon yang terisak di dadanya.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa kau cepat sekali menemukan takdirmu? Aku belum siap melepasmu, meskipun orangnya sangat baik seperti Jimin- _sunbae_."

Yoongi mendengarkan Jihoon yang terisak di dadanya. Tentu saja Yoongi tahu Jihoon sangat menyayanginya. Sedari kecil, Yoongi yang menemaninya bermain, mengajarinya berbagai hal, dan mendengarkan curahan hatinya.

Jihoon bukan tipe anak yang mudah berteman seperti sepupu mereka, Lee Seokmin yang senyumnya menyaingi matahari itu. Akan membutuhkan waktu lama bagi seseorang sampai Jihoon mempercayainya sebagai teman.

Berbeda dengan Yoongi yang cuek dan dingin, justru karena kecuekannya Yoongi bisa terbuka dengan mudah pada orang lain. Tidak seperti Jihoon yang pendiam, dan tertutup, tapi perhatian pada sekitar.

Tapi Jihoon sudah besar, sekarang usianya 15 tahun, sudah masuk sekolah menengah atas. Jihoon harus belajar hidup tanpa bayangan Yoongi di sekitarnya. Dia harus bisa mandiri tanpanya, mengatur hidupnya sendiri tanpa harus menanyakan pilihannya kepada Yoongi. Dia harus tahu pilihan mana yang baik baginya oleh dirinya sendiri.

Dan, tambahan sebenarnya Yoongi sudah tahu ada orang lain yang akan menggantikan posisinya menjadi sandaran Jihoon. Tapi ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakannya sekarang. Jihoon bahkan bertemu dengannya sebelum Yoongi bertemu Park Jimin. Tuhan memang adil.

Yoongi menepuk punggung Jihoon pelan. "Hei, aku kan tidak akan kemana-mana... Aku tetap tinggal denganmu, bertemu setiap hari denganmu, aku tetap bisa mengajarimu musik..."

Jihoon mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Yoongi.

"Tidur denganku malam ini."

"Hah?"

" _Hyung_ , temani aku tidur."

Yoongi tersenyum, "Hmm aku temani, selesaikan tugasmu dulu, aku akan menunggumu sampai kau selesai dan kita tidur."

Yoongi melepaskan pelukannya, menatap wajah Jihoon yang memerah sehabis menangis. Menghapus sisa-sisa airmata di wajah mungil adiknya, mengusak rambutnya pelan, lalu menempatkan kecupan di hidung adiknya.

"Kau tahu aku selalu menyangimu, selamanya kau tetap adikku, hmm, Min Jihoon?" Yoongi tersenyum.

"Aku Lee." Jihoon sudah bisa tersenyum pada Yoongi meski wajahnya masih jelek pasca menangis.

" _Arra, arra_. Sana cuci wajahmu dulu, selesaikan tugasmu, kita tidur."

Jihoon mengangguk, berjalan ke kamar mandi yang menyatu dengan kamarnya.

"Lee Jihoon, kau tetap adik kecilku sampai kapanpun."

IFY

Pertemuan kedua mereka terjadi seminggu kemudian. Mereka bertemu di perpustakaan kota. Yoongi mencari bahan untuk tugasnya minggu depan. Dia mengenal penjaga perpustakaan disini, jadi itu bukan masalah meski perpustakaan cukup jauh dari rumahnya.

Park Jimin berada di situ, di ujung lorong buku mitologi di samping jendela yang tertutupi bayangan pohon mahoni di belakang perpustakaan. Dengan buku besar dipangkuannya, dia duduk bersila di lantai. Tampak manis sekali.

Seperti _d_ _e_ _javu_ , Park Jimin yang menyadari ada yang memperhatikannya, mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku, menatap Yoongi yang membeku di ujung lorong. Masih dengan tatapan menembus jiwa yang sama, membuat Yoongi merasakan seolah ada godam tak kasat mata yang menghantam kepalanya.

"Ah," Yoongi berpegangan pada rak buku di dekatnya. Pandangannya mulai memburam. Mengapa jatuh cinta rasanya menyakitkan begini? Padahal hatinya merasa senang tapi tubuhnya kesakitan.

" _Chogiyo_ , sunbaenim perlu kubantu?" Suara hangat yang penuh dengan aura cerah terdengar dari depannya. Harum coklat bercampur bunga krisan menyeruak ke masuk ke penciuman Yoongi membuatnya sesak nafas.

Penglihatannya memang buram, tapi Yoongi yakin Park Jimin yang berada di depannya.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau menjauh dariku... Kumohon..."

Yoongi yakin wajah Park Jimin pasti menunjukkan ekspresi kaget yang kentara. Mana ada orang yang ditawari pertolongan malah mengusir orang yang menawarinya? Park Jimin pasti berpikir dia orang paling aneh yang pernah ditemuinya sekarang.

"Baiklah."

Yoongi mendengar suara langkah menjauh. Mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang berantakan. Berangsur-angsur penglihatannya menjadi jelas.

"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik, _sunbae_ _-_ _nim_?"

Yoongi menoleh ke arah datangnya suara, tampak Park Jimin yang bertanya padanya tadi sedang membuka buku tanpa melihatnya.

"Sudah baik, terima kasih. Apa kau mengenalku?"

Park Jimin mengangkat kepalanya dari buku tanpa menoleh ke arah Yoongi seolah tahu itu tidak baik untuknya. Tapi Yoongi tidak menaruh curiga, wajah cantiknya cukup menarik seluruh perhatiannya.

"Tentu, guru-guru sering membicarakanmu _sunbae-nim_. Kau juga sering tampil di acara sekolah." Park Jimin tersenyum, sebenarnya ia sedang melihat ke arah dinding kaca perpustakaan yang memantulkan bayangannya dan Yoongi. Setidaknya dia bisa melihatnya lewat kaca.

"Ah, begitu... Emm, apa sekarang kau tidak berpikir kalau aku aneh?" Tanya Yoongi sambil meringis menahan sakit kepala karena ia ingin terus menatap Park Jimin.

"Aneh karena apa? Kau begitu normal _sunbae_ _-_ _nim_." Kekehan keluar dari bibirnya. Matanya menatap Yoongi yang memijat tengkuknya. Ya ampun, kekehannya saja bisa membuat Yoongi begini, bagaimana dengan sentuhannya. Yoongi ingin menangis saja rasanya.

"Karena selalu menatapmu dari jauh, dan menyuruhmu menjauh ketika kau sudah dekat."

Park Jimin tersenyum, memeluk buku yang dipegangnya. "Kurasa aku mengerti, kau mungkin tertarik padaku _sunbae_ _-_ _nim_. Tapi ada sesuatu yang menghalangimu mendekatiku. Aku salah?"

"Tidak, kau benar. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Tanya Yoongi, meskipun wajahnya berekspresi datar, tapi dia terkejut dalam hati. Karena Park Jimin seakan mengetahui semuanya, meskipun ini baru pertemuan kedua mereka.

"Karena aku tertarik sejak kau bahkan belum mengenalku, _sunbae_ _-_ _nim_. Aku jadi sering memperhatikanmu. Mudah untuk mengetahui semuanya lewat sikapmu kurasa. Itu bagus, karena akhirnya kau menemukanku. Bukankah hanya aku yang bisa membuat begini, Min Yoongi?" Park Jimin menatap Yoongi kembali, membuat rasa pang kembali menghampiri kepalanya.

Bagaimana ia bisa menjawab jika Park Jimin menatapnya seperti itu? Kakinya bahkan mulai bergetar seiring mendekatnya Park Jimin padanya. Ini gila! Entah Yoongi harus bahagia karena perasaannya terbalas, atau menangis keras karena harum coklat bercampur bunga krisan dari Park Jimin yang menyesakkan dadanya.

"Ayo kita lihat, sejauh mana pengaruhku berefek padamu Min Yoongi- _ssi_." Park Jimin menggenggam tangan kanan Yoongi yang sudah dingin dan berkeringat.

Yoongi jatuh terduduk, tak sanggup lagi berdiri disaat pandangannya sudah hitam total karena kepala yang berdenyut hebat. Juga nafasnya yang sudah seperti orang lari marathon. Yoongi tidak pernah merasakan sesakit ini dalam hidupnya.

Park Jimin menatap Yoongi di depannya yang tampak tak berdaya. Merasa khawatir dan senang disaat bersamaan. Tapi mungkin untuk sekarang dia tidak perlu terlalu khawatir, toh Yoongi tidak menolak sama sekali sampai sekarang, meskipun dia terlihat seperti bisa pingsan kapan saja.

Park Jimin bergerak melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi menahan bahunya, "Cukup... Park... kumohon."

Park Jimin tetap memeluk Yoongi, toh dia tidak bisa melawan. "Ayo berkencan _sunbae_ _-_ _nim_ , kita harus cari cara untuk membuatmu bisa dekat denganku."

Yoongi yang nafasnya mulai satu-satu masih bisa mendengar Park Jimin dengan baik. Hatinya terasa penuh oleh bunga-bunga. Kenapa jadi Park Jimin yang mengajaknya kencan duluan? Harusnya kan Yoongi.

"Kau... sepertinya... benar.. benar.. ingin.. membunuhku.." Yoongi menyandarkan dahinya di bahu Park Jimin yang terkekeh.

"Hmm, hmm, ternyata kau sangat menyukaiku _sunbae_ _-_ _nim_. Aku senang." Adalah kata terakhir yang didengar Yoongi sebelum tak sadarkan diri di pelukan Park Jimin.

IFY

Yoongi terbangun di sebuah kamar yang tidak ia kenali. Matanya terasa berkunang-kunang. Yoongi mendudukan diri di atas kasur berukuran _king_ _size_ itu. Melihat ke sekeliling, ruangan itu cukup luas.

Di belakang ranjang terdapat jendela besar yang menghadap ke halaman belakang rumah itu. Di sebelah kanan terdapat lemari kayu dua pintu berukuran besar dan meja rias. Di sebelah kiri terdapat LCD tv dengan _couch_ beserta karpet yang terlihat empuk. Empat meter di depan Yoongi ada pintu yang sepertinya merupakan pintu kamar dan lorong di samping pintu yang sepertinya menuju kamar mandi.

"Cklek.." Pintu terbuka, menunjukkan Park Jimin dengan senyum di wajahnya. "Sudah bangun, sunbaenim?"

Yoongi menyandarkan kepalanya pada headboard, menutup mata, memperkecil kemungkinan dia akan pusing kembali.

"Pukul berapa sekarang?"

"Empat sore kurasa." Park Jimin berjalan mendekat untuk kemudian duduk di pinggir kasur.

"Apa kau tidak merasa bersalah padaku, Park Jimin- _ssi_?"

" Park Jimin tersenyum kecil. "Apa kau kesal karena aku membuatmu sampai pingsan?"

Yoongi membuka mata menatap Park Jimin sebelum menutup matanya kembali. "Daripada kesal aku merasa tak terima."

"Bukankah itu sama saja?"

"Itu jelas berbeda. Mengapa aku harus pingsan disaat kita pertama berbicara... Itu memalukan."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti. Dan aku senang. Jadi sekarang, bagaimana jika kau makan dulu? Ingin kuambilkan?" Park Jimin bertanya dengan senyum hangat yang sayangnya tidak dilihat oleh Yoongi.

"Aku bisa berjalan sendiri, asal kau menjauh dulu."

Park Jimin memegang dadanya. "Aw, sakitnya, kau mencoba mendorongku _sunbae_?"

"Kau tahu aku tidak."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu bisakah kau membuka matamu, sekarang?"

Yoongi membuka matanya menatap Park Jimin yang berdiri di samping kasur.

Rasa pang mulai menyerang kepalanya, matanya mengernyit. Yoongi menatap Jimin yang mendekatinya, naik ke atas kasur.

"Kau tidak akan pingsan lagi, kan _sunbae_ _-_ _nim_?"

"Kurasa tidak, jika kau berada di dekatku tidak lebih dari sepuluh menit." Yoongi berkata susah payah diantara nafasnya yang berantakan dan pusing yang mendera.

"Itu bagus, karena aku ingin mengecupmu sekarang. Kau boleh membalasku, kalau bisa." Park Jimin tersenyum. Tapi di mata Yoongi itu terlihat menyebalkan.

"Coba saja."

Park Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yoongi. Menatap Yoongi yang juga berusaha menatapnya balik diantara nafasnya yang berantakan.

Menempatkan bibirnya di bibir Yoongi sesaat, lalu melepasnya. Melihat reaksi Yoongi yang membeku, Park Jimin tersenyum. Memberikan satu kecupan lagi, dan satu lagi. Ketika dia akan memberikan yang keempat, Yoongi menahan bahunya.

"Apa kau ingin menggodaku Park?"

"Apa kau merasa begitu?" Park Jimin menyeringai. "Aku kan hanya bilang ingin mengecupmu, itu tidak salah."

Yoongi menarik Park Jimin ke pangkuannya, menempatkan tangannya di pinggang lelaki cantik tersebut. Meraih bibirnya dengan bibirnya sendiri.

Kepala Yoongi terasa kosong. Bunga-bunga yang memenuhi dadanya seperti mekar bersamaan menimbulkan ledakan yang menyenangkan, mengesampingkan sesak yang mendera dan kepala yang berdenyut hebat.

Yoongi menyusurkan bibirnya lembut diatas bibir plump itu. Menyesap bibir bawah lelaki di pangkuannya hati-hati, seakan dia adalah barang yang mudah rapuh. Yoongi bisa merasakan Park Jimin tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka. Lalu ia membalas ciuman Yoongi sama lembutnya, menyesap bibir atas Yoongi.

Park Jimin melepaskan ciuman itu terlebih dahulu, karena khawatir Yoongi kehabisan nafas. Benar saja Yoongi langsung menghirup udara rakus sambil memegang dadanya. Kerutan di dahi Park Jimin semakin banyak, karena keadaan Yoongi. Mungkin dia terlalu berlebihan menyentuhnya.

" _Sunbae_ _-_ _nim_ tunggu saja, sepertinya kau tidak akan bisa berjalan. Aku saja yang mengambilkan, kau diam disini, jangan kemana-mana." Ia mengecup pipi Yoongi singkat sebelum berlari keluar untuk mengambil makanan untuk Yoongi.

Yoongi memfokuskan penglihatannya. Menyentuh bibirnya. "Ini gila!" Ia menybunyikan wajahnya dibalik selimut. Mengerang dalam hati, 'Sangat memalukaaaannnn!'

IFY

Kencan pertama mereka terjadi satu bulan setelah Yoongi pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di rumah Park Jimin.

 _Well_ , Min Yoongi tidak menyangka jika Park Jimin sekaya itu. Rumahnya begitu besar, dengan total delapan kamar. Waktu itu Yoongi menempati salah satu kamar di lantai bawah. Park Jimin mengatakan kalau setiap liburan musim panas saudara-saudaranya datang ke rumahnya sehingga rumahnya memiliki banyak kamar.

Lelaki cantik itu ternyata mempunyai satu kakak, namanya Park Chanyeol. Yoongi kaget ketika melihatnya, karena dia tidak mirip sama sekali dengan Park Jimin. Dia lahir satu tahun di atas Yoongi. Tetapi berhubung mereka hanya berbeda empat bulan, Chanyeol meminta Yoongi untuk memanggilnya dengan nama saja. Mereka kuliah di jurusan yang sama, tetapi di universitas yang berbeda.

Tapi, ketika Yoongi sudah melihat foto keluarga, ia mengerti. Park Jimin mirip dengan ayahnya, sedangkan Park Chanyeol menjiplak wajah ibunya. Tapi, Tuan Park terlihat berwibawa dan _manly_ dibandingkan dengan Park Jimin yang selalu terlihat cantik.

Chanyeol mengatakan jika ia sangat senang adiknya akhirnya mau berkencan. Karena selama tujuh belas tahun hidupnya Park Jimin tidak pernah berkencan sekalipun. Banyak yang suka padanya, tetapi Park Jimin bilang dia sedang menunggu seseorang menyadari keberadaannya. Chanyeol berasumsi jika orang yang ditunggu oleh adiknya adalah Yoongi, yang membuatnya bersemu dan berakhir digoda habis-habisan oleh Chanyeol.

Yoongi menunggu Park Jimin di halte dekat sekolahnya. Sampai Park Jimin muncul, Yoongi mendengarkan musik lewat _headset_ -nya sambil bersandar malas ke tiang halte.

"Hallo, _sunbae_ _-_ _nim_. Menungguku lama?" Tiba-tiba Park Jimin sudah berada di depannya dengan harum coklat bercampur bunga krisan yang membuat Yoongi mundur beberapa langkah.

"Ah, maaf, aku baru latihan _dance_ tadi. Apa aku bau?"

"Aku terkesan. Kau masih memiliki harum yang sama yang bisa membuatku sesak nafas." Yoongi tersenyum tipis.

"Benarkah? Bagus kalau begitu. Kau memintaku untuk tidak memakai seragam di kencan pertama kita, jadi aku putuskan saja hari dimana aku latihan dance, karena pada hari itu aku memang berganti baju dan bisa mandi setelahnya. Rambutku bahkan masih basah." Park Jimin membuka topi yang dipakainya, mengusap poninya ke belakang sebelum memakainya dengan lidah di belakang. Dahi putihnya terpampang jelas sekarang.

Yoongi hampir saja jatuh terduduk seandainya dia tidak bersandar di tiang halte.

Park Jimin berdiri di samping Yoongi. " _Sunbae_ sekarang tidak pusing, kan?"

"Setelah kau meneleponku ribuan kali, aku jadi tidak pusing lagi mendengar suaramu. Tapi ku tetap merasakannya jika kau semenempel ini padaku." Yoongi mendorong bahu Park Jimin menggunakan telunjuknya.

Park Jimin menangkap tangan Yoongi, malah makin menempel padanya. "Kalau begitu kau sekarang merasakan sesak _Sunbae_ _-_ _nim_?"

Yoongi tidak bisa berkata apapun, dengan Park Jimin yang menggenggam tangannya, bahu yang menempel dengan wajah berhadapan. Tentu Yoongi merasakan sesak nafas, dengan wajahnya yang memerah entah karena malu atau karena susah bernafas. Kepalanya berdenyut, meskipun tidak sesakit pertama kali berdekatan dengan Park Jimin.

Park Jimin mengecup hidung Yoongi cepat sebelum terkekeh geli. Menjauh lima langkah lebar dari laki-laki berkulit pucat itu.

"Busnya sudah datang!" Yoongi menatap Park Jimin yang tersenyum hangat, sehangat matahari di sore hari di musim semi yang menyinari mereka sekarang. Pohon ceri yang berada di belakang halte berbunga dengan indahnya membuat kelopak bunganya berjatuhan ke kepala mereka berdua, menyusur rambut Yoongi sebelum jatuh ke tanah.

Park Jimin tersenyum menatap Yoongi yang terlihat sangat mempesona. Ia bersyukur karena orang yang disukainya adalah orang yang ditakdirkan untuknya. Mereka akan menghadapi apapun yang menghalangi mereka termasuk kutukan aneh Yoongi.

Park Jimin melepaskan topi yang dipakainya, mendekat ke arah Yoongi. Menyingkirkan beberapa kelopak bunga ceri di kepala Yoongi, memakaikan topinya di kepala Yoongi.

Park Jimin meloncat ke pintu bus yang berhenti di depannya. Berbalik ke belakang untuk melihat Yoongi yang membeku dengan tangan memegang topinya.

"Ayo, Yoongi... _hyung_..."

Yoongi menatap Park Jimin yang tersenyum, melemparkan kedipan ke arah Yoongi.

Yoongi tersenyum lebar menunjukkan _gummy smile_ -nya. "Tunggu aku, Jimin- _ah_." Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam bus. Bersampingan dengan Jimin yang berdiri berpegangan pada holder.

"Jadi mulai sekarang, Yoongi _hyung_ dan Jimin- _ah_?"

"Bukankah kau juga menyukainya?" Jimin bertanya sambil menatap jalanan lewat jendela bus di depannya.

"Sangat."

Jimin tersenyum lagi untuk sekian kalinya di jam ini. Sepertinya Jimin ingin membuatnya mati sesak nafas karena terus melihat senyum manis Jimin. Membuat Yoongi mengeratkan pegangannya pada holder diatasnya.

Hari itu mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu seharian. Ke bioskop, makan bersama, membeli jajanan pinggir jalan, bermain di taman pinggir danau, semuanya terasa sempurna, kecuali sesak di dada Yoongi dan kepala yang berdenyut. Tapi itu sebanding dengan yang ia lakukan seharian ini bersama Jimin.

' _Eomma_... aku benar-benar menemukan takdirku...'

IFY

Di suatu hari di musim panas, empat tahun lalu, Jimin mengajak Yoongi untuk datang ke rumahnya. Jimin bilang ia ingin bertemu dengan Yoongi karena sudah lama tidak bertemu. Karena Yoongi sedang tidak ada kesibukan dan Jihoon sudah merestuinya, ya sudah.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Jihoon, anak itu susah sekali dibujuk untuk menerima hubungannya dengan Jimin.

Ketika pertama kali Jimin berkunjung ke rumah Yoongi, Jihoon diam saja. Dia tidak membalas sapaan Jimin, dan langsung berlari mengurung diri di kamarnya.

Beruntung Jimin mengerti, ia bilang bisa merasakan apa yang Jihoon rasakan, karena dia juga punya satu kakak laki-laki yang disayangi, dan susah melepasnya dengan orang lain.

Karena itu Jimin berusaha keras mendekati Jihoon, di sekolah Jimin memperkenalkan Jihoon dengan juniornya di ekskul _dance_. Wen Junhui namanya, meskipun ia menempati kelas yang berbeda dengan Jihoon, tapi karena Jimin rasa mereka cocok, akhirnya ia mengenalkan mereka berdua.

Jimin tersenyum mendapati binar bahagia di mata Jihoon, meski wajahnya tetap datar. Well, kakaknya saja Jimin mengerti, mungkin adiknya akan lebih mudah.

Ketika Jimin mengunjungi rumah Yoongi lagi keesokan harinya, Jimin dikagetkan dengan Jihoon yang tiba-tiba memberikan gelang kepadanya disertai ' _kamsahamnida_ ' lirih, jika pendengaran Jimin tidak baik mungkin ia tidak bisa mendengarnya. Lalu Jihoon berlari ke kamarnya dan mengunci diri, lagi.

Jimin tersenyum setelahnya, bergumam 'kenapa dia _tsundere_ sekali, tapi imut', sambil memakai gelang pemberian Jihoon, membaca tulisan rapi yang terukir di atasnya. 'Minji? Siapa?' Tapi ketika bertanya pada Yoongi, ia hanya tertawa, dan berkata, " _Well_ , di masa depan mungkin kau dan adikku akan punya panggilan sama, Minji. Namanya terdengar manis dengan margaku, kurasa kau juga."

Ketika Jimin menyadarinya wajahnya memerah. Oh, ya ampun, Min Jimin dan Min Jihoon begitu? Anak itu manis sekali, Jimin memekik dalam hati.

Setelah itu, Yoongi bercerita bahwa sebenarnya Jihoon juga mengalami hal yang sama sepertinya. Dan lebih parahnya Jihoon menjauhi orang yang ditakdirkan untuknya, si hamster jadi-jadian tetangga mereka, Kwon Soonyoung. Jimin kaget ketika mendengarnya, well, Soonyoung juga juniornya di klub _dance_ , kenapa dia tidak berpikir kesana sama sekali? Harusnya dia tahu orang yang disukai Jihoon.

Setelah itu, ia pun menjadi mak comblang dadakan untuk Soonyoung dan Jihoon. Soonyoung, tentu saja setuju, dia kan memang sudah menyukai Jihoon dari awal, sedangkan Jihoon... tak ada harapan. Dia bahkan langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan ketika Jimin sudah menyebutkan nama 'Kwon Soonyoung'.

Sekian tentang Jimin dan Jihoon.

Yoongi yang sudah sampai di depan rumah Jimin yang seperti istana itu pun disambut oleh Jimin yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Ayo, Yoongi _hyung_ kita ke halaman belakang."

"Kau tak mau memelukku? Cium?"

Jimin tertawa, "Boleh?"

"Aku bisa tahan kok. Masih lebih sakit aku yang selalu merindukanmu." Yoongi berekspresi seperti anak kecil yang ditinggalkan Eommanya.

Jimin tertawa lagi. "Baiklah." Jimin mendekat ke arah Yoongi. Memeluk Yoongi erat selama beberapa detik, memberikan kecupan ringan di bibir, dan kecupan lama di dahi. Mencium kedua telapak tangannya sendiri, lalu menempelkannya di kedua pipi Yoongi.

Jimin membuat bentuk pistol dengan tangannya. "BANG! Park Jimin telah menembakmu dengan cinta. Kau akan terinfeksi selamanya, jadi kau harus terus bersamaku Min Yoongi- _ssi_." Memberikan satu wink ke arah Yoongi yang mematung.

Yoongi merasa kakinya seperti jelly, membuatnya terduduk di teras depan rumah Jimin. " _Hyung_ , _gwaenchanha_ _yo_? Apa aku terlalu berlebihan?" Dahi Jimin mengerut sambil ikut duduk di depan Yoongi.

"Kau memberiku bonus yang sangat banyak, membuatku terkena serangan jantung saja. Kakiku jadi lemas kan, akh, _shit_. Ku tak bisa berdiri." Yoongi mengeluh dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Mau ku panggilkan _Hyung_ -ku? Dia bisa menggendongmu sampai ke halaman belakang." Jimin berkata polos.

"Oh tidak, aku tidak mau menyusahkan. Dari sini ke halaman belakang cukup jauh, yang ada Chanyeol jadi kecapekan... Tunggu beberapa saat, sebentar lagi aku bisa berdiri."

"Emm, baiklah."

Setelah lima belas menit berdiam dalam keheningan yang menyenangkan, mereka curi-curi pandang sambil tersenyum malu-malu. Yoongi berdiri dan mengikuti Jimin yang berjalan di depannya.

Taman belakang rumah Jimin sangat luas dan indah, karena penuh dengan warna hijau. Apalagi waktu itu musim panas, jadi terasa segar sekali. Ada juga berbagai macam mawar yang tumbuh tepat di bawah dinding luar rumah Jimin, dengan catatan, berbagai warna tersedia. Jimin bilang, Eommanya memang suka bunga mawar, wanita mana yang tidak suka mawar? Apalagi warnanya seperti pelangi begitu, meskipun sebenarnya bukan hanya tujuh warna, sih.

Ada juga kolam kecil beserta ayunan besar yang terlihat nyaman di sisinya, tempat yang pas untuk bersantai.

"Nah, Yoongi _hyung_ , sekarang kau naik pohon yang itu, aku naik pohon yang ini, nanti kita bisa berbicara dari sana." Jimin mulai memanjat pohon dengan menginjak pijakan yang memang dibuat untuk menaiki pohon itu.

Yoongi, meskipun tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Jimin tetap menaiki pohon yang terletak berlawanan dengan pohon yang dinaiki Jimin, mungkin terpisah sepuluh meter. Di atasnya memang ada papan kayu yang memang ditujukan untuk diduduki. Yoongi duduk diatas papan itu memejamkan matanya bersandar pada batang di belakangnya. Ah rasanya dia ingin tidur disini, teduh, segar, dan tambahan angin sepoi-sepoi yang membelainya untuk membantu tidur.

Sebelum telinganya menangkap suara kerincing kecil diatasnya, terlihat kaleng yang digantungi lonceng kecil, ketika melihatnya lebih teliti Yoongi bisa melihat senar yang terpasang di kaleng itu. Ah, ternyata ini yang dimaksud Jimin.

Yoongi menarik kaleng itu mendekat ke arah telinganya. Terdengar Jimin yang sedang berdehem. "Yoongi- _hyung~,_ Jimin tampan disini~."

Yoongi tertawa, "Iya, Jimin tampan, Min Yoongi yang lebih tampan juga sudah terhubung."

Yoongi bisa mendengar suara Jimin yang tertawa lepas. Sekarang, suara Jimin tidak memberi pengaruh buruk pada tubuhnya. Mungkin hanya dada yang terasa menghangat dengan ribuan kupu-kupu yang terbang di perutnya? Itu tidak buruk, kan?

"Yoongi _hyung_ , bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau selalu sehat? Apa kau makan teratur?"

"Aku baik. Sehat selalu, meski makanku tidak teratur. Eh, tapi aku selalu tidak baik-baik saja di dekatmu." Yoongi menjawab dengan senyuman kecil di bibirnya.

"Ah, itu kan bukan salahku. Baguslah, tapi kau harus makan lebih banyak, Yoongi _hyung_... Kau kurus sekali, tubuhmu terasa seperti papan tahu." Jimin terdengar merajuk di ujung sana.

"Sebenarnya mau sebanyak apapun aku makan, tubuhku tidak akan bisa jadi empuk sepertimu Jimin-ah, keluargaku semuanya seperti itu. Tak apa kan, yang penting kau empuk, enak dipeluk?"

"Haha, aku baru ingat. Terima kasih, tubuhku tercipta sempurna untuk dipeluk, kok. Ah, aku ingin bertanya soal adikmu yang satu lagi itu _hyung_."

"Jung Hoseok?"

"Iya, Jung Hoseok. Bukankah berarti ia sekarang tingkat terakhir di SMA? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Emm, sebenarnya dia sekarang sama sepertiku, semester awal di universitas yang sama denganku. Jurusan _dance_."

"Oh, benarkah? Itu hebat, berarti dia lahir di awal tahun. Aku akan jadi juniornya nanti. Pasti menyenangkan, bertemu dengan adikmu yang satu lagi."

"Tidak bisa disebut adik juga sih, kita tidak sedarah sama sekali, jadi kuanggap saja kita teman sepermainan. Kurasa dia akan cocok denganmu, dia sangat cerah, suka bercanda, perhatian, dan manis sekali. Aku senang punya adik sepertinya, bukan berarti ku tidak senang punya Jihoon, ya.. Jihoon- _ie_ tidak kalah manis dengan Hoseok, kok."

"Iya, Yoongi _hyung_ , aku tahu. Keluargamu itu kan sepertinya dialiri darah yang penuh dengan gula sampai-sampai terlihat selalu manis."

"Hush, kau kira keluargaku terkena diabetes? Tidak seperti itu juga kan, yah tapi aku mensyukuri saja sih, meski tubuhku kecil, dan kulitku pucat dengan visual kelebihan gula. Untungnya meski Chanyeol seperti tiang, kau malah seperti mochi, kecil, manis dan empuk. Ya ampun, aku sangat mencintaimu, Jimin- _ah_."

"Hmm, aku juga mencintaimu, _Real Sugar_ , Yoongi _hyung_."

Mereka berdua tersenyum lebar dengan merah yang mulai merambat dari pipi ke telinga mereka.

Dari lantai dua di balkon, terlihat Chanyeol dengan laki-laki mungil yang terlihat seperti _puppy_ sedang menatap kegiatan Yoongi dan Jimin.

"Ya ampun, mereka manis sekali. Semoga mereka langgeng. Ku rasa Min Yoongi bukan tipe orang yang akan mendorong Jimin, ketika dia tahu siapa Jimin sebenarnya." Laki-laki itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Chanyeol yang menatapnya dari samping.

"Tentu saja, Baek. Aku tahu yang terbaik untuk adikku, dan untuk diriku sendiri." Chanyeol memberikan kecupan di dahi kekasihnya. "Sebenarnya bukan Yoongi yang ku khawatirkan, aku lebih mengkhawatirkan Jimin yang suka memikirkan hal yang tidak penting, dan selalu terpengaruh pikirannya sendiri."

Chanyeol merasakan tangannya di genggam hangat oleh laki-laki di sampingnya. "Aku akan membantu yang aku bisa, kau tahu Jimin sudah seperti adikku juga."

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Byun Baekhyun."

"Sama-sama, Park Chanyeol."

IFY

Keringat menuruni dahinya, Yoongi terbangun lagi, ketika matahari bahkan belum menyinari kamarnya. Matanya menatap jam digital di nakasnya, 02.48 am. Mengacak rambutnya, Yoongi mengerang. Mimpi itu lagi.

Akhir-akhir ini, Yoongi selalu didatangi mimpi aneh yang selalu sama setiap malamnya, ada Jimin di dalam mimpinya. Dan itu selalu buruk.

Ia melihat Jimin di seberang jurang yang memisahkan mereka berdua. Yoongi memanggil nama Jimin, tapi Jimin hanya melihatnya dengan pandangan sedih, sebelum Jimin berbalik, Yoongi melihat lagi itu di mata Jimin. Iya, kilatan merah yang sama dengan yang Yoongi lihat ketika ia bertatapan dengan Jimin saat pertama kali. Setelah itu, Yoongi merasa pandangannya memburam dan akhirnya terbangun dengan tubuh dibanjiri keringat.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka pelan. Terlihat Jihoon berdiri di sana. "Kau bermimpi buruk lagi, _hyung_?" Jihoon berjalan mendekat. Adiknya ini memang punya tingkat kepekaan ekstra yang sangat jauh levelnya dengan kepekaan Yoongi.

"Iya, maaf aku membangunkanmu."

"Tidak, masalah, kau _hyung_ ku. Mau ku nyanyikan _lullaby_?" Jihoon duduk di pinggir kasur.

"Peluk aku juga." Yoongi merentangkan tangannya. Jihoon tersenyum, mendekatkan diri berbaring di samping Yoongi, melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling pinggang hyungnya.

"Ah, _cotton candy_ kesayanganku, kau baik sekali." Yoongi bergumam sambil memejamkan mata. Jihoon mulai bergumam pelan, menyanyikan pengantar tidur untuk hyungnya, sampai mata Yoongi terpejam dan nafasnya mulai teratur, baru Jihoon ikut memejamkan matanya, menyamankan diri di pelukan Yoongi.

IFY

Yoongi terbangun pagi itu, dengan perasaan segar yang memenuhi pikiran dan tubuhnya. Mengambil ponsel di atas nakas, ada satu pesan dari Jimin.

'Pagiii, Yoongi _hyung_.

Semangat kuliah yaaa^_^9'

Yoongi tersenyum tipis, membalasnya dengan stiker.

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi. Yoongi segera mandi, dan memakan sarapannya, atau _brunch_ mungkin yang sudah dihangatkan.

Ketika malam hari Yoongi pulang, Jihoon menyambutnya dengan nasi goreng yang sudah dibuatnya.

"Aw, terima kasih _cotton candy_. Kita makan bersama?" Yoongi menarik kursi, sebelum mendudukinya menghadap Jihoon.

"Feelingku mengatakan harimu berjalan dengan baik hari ini, jadi aku membuatkanmu ini. Apakah ini berhubungan dengan Jimin _hyung_?" Jihoon bertanya sambil menyuapkan satu sendok nasi ke mulutnya.

"Hariku memang baik, tapi aku tidak tahu karena apa? Kupikir hari ini memang takdirku untuk menjalaninya dengan lancar?" Tanya Yoongi sambil menatap Jihoon di depannya.

"Heh? Asal kau tahu ya... _hyung_ gulaku, kau semenjak kencan dengan Park Jimin auramu jadi semakin cerah, menyaingi..."

"Kwon Soonyoung?"

Ekspresi Jihoon berubah, 'Ya ampun apa yang kukatakan, dasar mulut bodoh.' Yoongi merutuk dalam hati.

"Kau tahu aku tidak bermaksud Jihoon- _ah_." Yoongi meringis meminta maaf.

"Aku mengerti, iya menyainginya. Dan kupikir hari ini berjalan baik juga karenanya, kenapa kau tidak berpikir sampai kesana? Dasar tidak peka, sana hubungi dia."

"Aku akan ke rumahnya saja, kau ikut?"

"Tidak, kapan-kapan saja. Banyak yang harus ku kerjakan."

"Baiklah."

Setelah makan Yoongi segera mandi dan bersiap ke rumah Jimin.

Yoongi menaiki motor hitamnya yang jarang dipakai karena ia lebih suka naik bus. Segera memacu motornya menuju rumah Jimin.

Ketika sampai di depan rumah Jimin, Yoongi dikejutkan oleh Jimin yang tiba-tiba keluar dari gerbang rumahnya.

"Oh, hai Yoongi _hyung_. Aku baru ingin jajan di supermarket." Jimin berkata sambil mengeratkan hoodie yang dipakainya.

"Hariku berjalan dengan baik hari ini, Jihoon bilang, ini karenamu. Aku kesini untuk memastikannya." Yoongi berkata sambil bersandar di motornya.

"Hah? Benarkah?" Jimin tersenyum, mendekat ke arah Yoongi yang sudah merentangkan tangannya. Memeluk tubuh Yoongi yang mempunyai harum kayu manis dan geranium sehabis mandi. Jimin menengelamkan hidungnya di bahu Yoongi.

"Apa harimu juga baik, Jimin- _ah_?"

"Semua lancar, hanya sedikit lelah. Karena itulah aku ingin ke supermarket. Tapi setelah melihatmu lelahku rasanya pergi semua." Yoongi menepuk punggung Jimin. Tangan kirinya memijat pinggang Jimin pelan, membuat Jimin semakin menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Yoongi.

Jimin tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukannya. "Kau tidak merasakan itu, _hyung_?"

"Hah, merasakan apa?" Yoongi bertanya bingung.

"Kau benar-benar tidak merasakannya? Heol, _daebak_!" Mata Jimin membulat tidak percaya.

Jimin menangkup wajah Yoongi dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku senang sekali, oh Tuhan." Mata Jimin tampak berkaca-kaca.

Yoongi menatap Jimin tak mengerti. Jimin memberikan kecupan di masing-masing pipi Yoongi. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yoongi menempelkan hidung mereka. "Kau sudah tidak merasakannya, _hyung_? Pusing, sesak nafas, lemas?" Nafas Jimin berhembus menggelitiki wajah Yoongi, yang tampak baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau benar. Aku baru menyadarinya." Yoongi menatap Jimin, mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang lelaki di depannya.

"Apa kau senang?"

"Tentu saja, Jimin. Ya Tuhan... terima kasih." Yoongi menggesekan hidungnya pada hidung Jimin. "Aku milikmu sekarang."

"Hmm, aku memilikimu." Jimin tampak seperti bisa menangis kapan saja. "Aku sangat suka Min Yoongi."

"Aku juga sangat suka Park Jimin."

Mereka berdua mengakhirinya dengan ciuman panjang yang tidak bisa mereka lakukan selama ini.

Sedangkan di balkon depan rumah keluarga Park...

"Ya ampun, Baek mereka berciuman!" Chanyeol berkata heboh di ponsel yang terhubung dengan kekasihnya.

"Benarkah? Ya ampun manis sekali! Bagaimana ini aku jadi ingin kesana melihatnya langsung."

"Tenang saja Baek, aku sudah mengabadikannya dengan kamera dengan pembesaran super punyaku. Kita bisa melihatnya bersama nanti. Hehehe..." Chanyeol terkekeh memegang kameranya.

Dasar pasangan _stalker_ kurang kerjaan!

IFY

Malam itu Yoongi baru saja pulang kuliah. Ia membeli dulu buah jeruk pesanan Eommanya. Ia berjalan dengan kantong berisi jeruk di pelukannya. Menunggu lampu berubah menjadi merah, Yoongi bergumam lagu dalam hati.

Yoongi menyeberangi jalan ketika lampu lalu lintas sudah menjadi merah. Ia berjalan hati-hati agar jeruk di pelukannya tidak terjatuh.

Ketika Yoongi berada di tengah jalan, sebuah mobil melaju cepat ke arahnya. Sebelum Yoongi bisa menggerakkan kakinya, mobil itu sudah ada semeter di hadapannya.

"Yoongi _hyung_!"

Sepertinya ia berhalusinasi mendengar suara Jimin, karena sekarang pandangannya sudah menggelap.

IFY

Matanya mengerjap cepat, Yoongi mendudukan dirinya. Tubuhnya tidak apa-apa. Masih utuh bahkan dengan jeruk yang dibelinya berada di sampingnya.

Ia baru menyadari, ia berada di atap gedung SMA nya dulu. 'Kenapa aku bisa berada di sini?' Sebelum ia mendengar isakan.

"Jimin?"

"Yoongi _hyung_..."

Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan mata membulat, apa benar ini Jiminnya? Rambut merah, dan Yoongi yakin meskipun gelap ia bisa melihat mata Jimin yang berpupil sama merahnya dengan rambutnya. Dan apa yang berada di punggungnya? Sayap? Yoongi terlalu kaget sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Sepertinya hubungan kita hanya sampai disini? Yoongi _hyung_..." Jimin berkata pelan diantara isakannya. Sayap di belakangnya menghilang, diikuti dengan rambut dan matanya yang kembali menjadi hitam.

Mulut Yoongi menganga, "Apa, tapi kenapa?"

"Kau sudah tahu alasannya, _hyung_." Jimin berjalan mundur, naik ke pembatas atap sekolah.

"Tunggu Jimin! Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?" Yoongi berdiri, dan segera berlari panik ke arah Jimin.

"Berhenti, hyung. Jangan mengejarku... Selamat tinggal..." Jimin memejamkan matanya.

"Tidak, tidak. Jangan katakan itu." Yoongi berkata panik.

Jimin sudah menghilang, dia jatuh ke bawah. "Jimin..." Yoongi mendekati pembatas atap, melihat ke bawah. Tidak ada apa-apa disana.

"Jimin..." setetes air mata jatuh ke pipinya.

"PARK JIMIN! AARGGGHHH!"

Chanyeol memandang Jimin di pelukannya, "Kau bodoh, Jimin- _ah_..."

Jimin terisak di dada hyungnya, memeluknya lebih erat. "Hah, baiklah. Ayo kita ke Baekhyun, harus ada yang menenangkanmu."

Chanyeol meneruskan terbangnya, iya terbang. Dengan sayap hitam besar punyanya, memeluk Jimin dengan erat.

"Chaa, ayo kita ke sana lebih cepat..."

IFY

Matahari musim panas sudah mulai tenggelam, angin kering menerbangkan daun-daun kering dari musim semi yang mulai terjatuh.

Yoongi sedang merapikan peralatan mengajarnya, bersiap untuk pulang. Semua guru di ruangan yang ditempatinya sudah pulang, maklum ini akhir pekan. Mereka pasti ingin segera menghabiskan waktu dengan orang-orang yang mereka sayangi. Seperti Yoongi yang sepulang sekolah akan berkencan dengan...

"Drrtt... drrtt..."

 _'Min Jimin is calling'_

-pacarnya.

Yoongi tersenyum melihat _id_ penelepon di layar ponselnya, sebelum mengangkat panggilan itu, Yoongi banyak berdoa di dalam hati semoga kencannya yang kali ini lancar tanpa gangguan.

"Halo, hyuuunggg..." suara cempreng menyapanya ceria.

"Hmm, kelasmu sudah selesai?"

"Em!"

"Aku akan menjemputmu, jangan kemana-mana! Nanti kau tak tahu jalan pulang lagi."

"Nde, _hyung_. Jangan khawatir, aku bersama Taetae dan Jisoo sekarang. Mereka sedang mengerjakan tugas."

"Joshua?"

"Bukan, Kim Jisoo. Yang kecil itu, lho..."

"Oh, yang cewe itu?"

"Iyalah, _hyung_." Jimin menjawab gemas, karena Kim Jisoo bahkan lebih kecil dari Jihoon.

"Oh, baiklah. Tunggu aku di kelasmu bersama mereka."

"Okay, hyuung, _an_ _ny_ _eong_." Jimin mengakhiri panggilannya.

 **END**

Note:

Eiyyy, ini aslinya belum end .

Ini cerita yoonmin di au yang kubuat, jadi masih berhubungan sama CI. Tentu readers bias menemukan sedikit spoiler disini. Jika ada waktu, aku akan tulis tentang couple lainnya.

Dan, oh ya, tadinya cerita ini untuk event yang di adakan oleh akun yoonmin babies. Kalau ada yang merasa familiar,ini punya aku guys^-^.

Karena aku sudah tingkat akhir, jadi banyak ujian di sekolah. Maklumi ya….

Tapi aku usahakan untuk update.

Ahh,mungkin sampai sini saja.

Makasih yaaa semua yang sudah baca cerita gaje bin ngalor ngidul ini


End file.
